


Breakfast

by LycheeLove



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeLove/pseuds/LycheeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has a bad dream. Kagami can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> written and originally posted on my tumblr (kawatsukiss) during the middle of the Teikou arc when there were too many feels

_“Fly me to the moon_ ,  _and let me play among the stars…”_ An egg cracked and sizzled into a hot pan.  _“Let me see what spring is like on – Jupiter and Mars…”_

Kuroko woke up to the sound of Kagami singing, his powerful bass voice resonating through their apartment. He rubbed his half-closed eyes before slowly getting up and allowing the smell of food to lead him into the kitchen.

“ _In other words, hold my hand… _”_  _On the other burner, Kagami flipped a pancake, “ _In other words, da-”_ He held the spatula ready to scoop the pancake onto a plate when he felt slender arms wrap around his middle. Kagami craned his neck to see a tuft of sky blue hair on his back.

“Don’t stop please,” Kuroko murmured, burying his face in the fabric of Kagami’s shirt.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong, he knew. But he turned back to his cooking and waited. “ _Darling, kiss me…”_ he continued. The arms around his waist relaxed.

They stayed in that position for a while, Kagami cooking, and Kuroko hugging him from behind. Kuroko liked the way Kagami’s voice reverberated through his body. Deep and warm, it felt comforting… safe. “I had a dream last night… from before,” Kuroko began. Kagami stopped singing though he kept his attention to the stove. “I know it’s all in the past, but still…” his arms clung tighter. “It was back when they stopped trusting me, when I could’t keep my promise, and I hated basketball.” Back when playing wasn’t fun anymore, and the Generation of Miracles treated matches as a joke. Kuroko listened to the pops and cackles of the stove and noted how Kagami moved so that his arms wouldn’t hit him. “I was so lonely.”

After flipping the last of the pancakes. Kagami turned off the burner. He placed his hands over Kuroko’s and gently unclasped them. “ _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more…”_ He turned to face Kuroko and wrapped his arms around the slight figure. “ _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore…”_

Calloused hands tried in vain to comb his bed hair. Kuroko looked up into Kagami’s eyes. His own were misted over.

“ _In other words, please be true – _”_  _Kagami lifted Kuroko’s face in his hands and carried the note to let it linger in the small kitchen.  _“In other words,”_  a light brush on the cheek. “ _In other words,_ ” he sang softly now.

_“I love you.”_


End file.
